


We All Fall Down

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Codependency, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Serial Killers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "Please don't leave me," he begged in a whisper. Killer or not, it was suddenly apparent that Gerard couldn’t live without Frank. The thought of being apart sent shock waves of fear through Gerard, worse than when he’d realized what Frank was.





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! I'm back :D Sorry I disappeared, but I had a lot of crazy shit going on in my life. I'm getting a bit more on track though, so hopefully I'll be back to posting regularly. I have some longer stuff I'm working on, but for now, here's this, which I will presumably be updating.
> 
> enjoy!

It was like all of a sudden, Gerard couldn't breathe.

  
There was his Frankie—his sweet Frankie, who cooked dinner for him and watched cheesy horror movies with him and kept him warm as he drifted off to sleep—there was his Frankie, kneeling next to a body, knife dangling from his bloody fingers. He'd looked up, surprised, when Gerard had walked into the room, mouth hanging open in a silent gasp.

  
"Frankie?" Gerard squeaked.

  
Frank was frozen, staring up at his boyfriend with an equally horrified expression. "You're home early."

  
"There's a dead body in our kitchen," Gerard stated flatly, shocked and unsure of what else to say.

  
"Fuck, baby, I'm sorry." Frank set the knife down on the ground, standing up. His chest tightened when Gerard stepped back.

  
"Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Gerard whispered, eyes pleading.

  
Frank wouldn't meet the other man's eyes. "I—it wasn't—he broke in. I just…I didn't think."  He stepped around the body, careful to avoid the splatters of blood on the wood floor. The dead man’s black ski mask seemed to back up the story, but this didn’t look like self defense at all. It looked like Frank had had a little too much fun with the knife…

  
Gerard was biting his lip, staring nervously at his boyfriend. Something seemed off about Frank's calm, unfazed demeanor. "Have you done this before?"

  
Frank's eyes shot up, and the startled look he gave Gerard said everything. "Yes," he whispered.

  
"How many times?" Gerard asked in a choked voice.

  
"Six before this."

  
Gerard fought back a wave of nausea, giving a soft whimper. How the hell was this happening? It was like he was caught in some horrible nightmare that he just couldn't seem to wake up from.

  
Frank took a step forward, reaching out as if to touch Gerard's arm.  "Baby, please—"

  
"You do this?" Gerard was staring at him with this sort of horrified, sickened look, tears threatening to spill from his wide eyes.  "You kill people?"

  
Frank hesitated. "Yeah."

  
Gerard took a deep breath. "Frankie, what the fuck?" he said despondently.

  
Frank slowly closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck.  "Fuck, baby, I love you. So much. I would never hurt you."

  
Gerard looked down and let his hands rest on Frank's waist, not pulling him closer but not quite pushing him back, either. "Fuck."

  
Frank giggled, hugging him closer and burying his face in the crook of Gerard's neck. "This is fucking crazy," he said, voice muffled.

  
Gerard's fingers dug into Frank's hips when he pulled him closer.  "Please don't leave me," he begged in a whisper. Killer or not, it was suddenly apparent that Gerard couldn’t live without Frank. The thought of being apart sent shock waves of fear through Gerard, worse than when he’d realized what Frank was.

  
"I—Gee, no," Frank said quickly, looking up at his boyfriend. "Of course not.  I love you."

  
Gerard nodded, eyes darting to look past Frank at the corpse. Frank placed a hand on his cheek, drawing his attention back to the man in front of him.

 

"I'm sorry," Frank said, voice forced and barely audible.

  
Gerard reached up and took Frank's hand, pulling it away from his face and looking thoughtfully at it, smeared with blood. "What should we do with the body?"

Frank's stomach fluttered at the way Gerard said "we." Like this was something they were in together now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my dears <3
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you'd be interested in reading a ~spooky~ 30 day prompt challenge for the month of October. I've got some great ideas and I'm thinking about posting a bunch of darker fics for Halloween ;)


End file.
